


Yogurt

by merryghoul



Category: Burn Notice
Genre: Fluff, Multi, yogurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-09
Updated: 2015-01-09
Packaged: 2018-03-06 21:21:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3148907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merryghoul/pseuds/merryghoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One cup of yogurt.  Three people.  What to do?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yogurt

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sarcasticsra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarcasticsra/gifts).



> Fic Promptly fill [here.](http://fic-promptly.dreamwidth.org/138362.html?thread=6453114#cmt6453114)

It was an atypical hot, humid Miami day. Michael and his team had just gotten back from a job; they were all drenched in sweat.

They were welcomed back by Michael's nearly empty refrigerator. The only thing in it was a cup of blueberry yogurt.

Fiona grabbed the yogurt first. She didn't get far when Sam yanked up the yogurt from her hands. Fiona tripped Sam with her leg and took the yogurt back. Michael stood in front of the two with a spoon. "Sam, Fi, we could fight over this one cup of yogurt. Or..." He pointed to his bed. "We can all share this cup without wrecking the loft."

Sam and Fi nodded. They followed Michael to the bed.

Michael opened the cup of yogurt. He fed Fiona a spoonful of the yogurt, then Sam. As he ate a spoonful of the yogurt, Michael looked at Sam and Fiona, a knowing smile on his face. Sam and Fiona returned knowing smiles back.


End file.
